spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingshire
The Royal Kingdom of Kingshire is a kingdom that evolved during the Krabs dynasty and broken up in the start of the 2nd Neptune Dynasty. History Early History In 910 CE the Crabs of the Cheapland Empire fought an all-out epic between the Neptunians and the Crabs. About 200,000 souls were lost. The Crabs won the war and united Cheapland and Nepsland into the Empire of Kingshire. The capital was Bikini Bottomshire (present day Bikini Bottom) which is nestled at the two former kingdoms. In 1106 CE, King Krabs III found SpongeBob and Patrick after they were teleported in Dunces and Dragons. The two defeated their rival at the the time, King Planktonomor I. After SpongeBob and Patrick departed, the kingdom occupied Planktonomor for 14 years until Planktonomor (king) suddenly died of a mysterious illness. King Krabs died a few days later and Princess Pearl is now queen. Queen Pearl made many good things. She abolished slavery, established a road system, and the first to give honor to krabby patties. She became a wife and second wife of many kings. However, illness struck and Queen Pearl and her husband died only 22 years after SpongeBob departed. The Good Times At around 1200 CE, the kingdom went to it's peak of land. Also at this time, the kingdom flourished. Magnifecent cities were built, temples and walls rose up above the castles, and enconomy GDP increased and poverty rate decreased. The King during this time had abolished serfdom and made murder of any citizen in the kingdom illegal. He also gave every citizen a right to a fair trial, which no other kingdom at the time even thought about. This period was called “the era of happiness” and lasted around 1200 to 1500. Problems Arise After that, something went horribly wrong. The Krabs dystany fell into a revolutionary group that emerged out of the descendants of King Planktonomor. They actually originated in 1150 CE and stayed silent during the good times. In 1512 CE, the rebels fought against King Krabs XLIV. In 1520, after a hard fight he signed the treaty. Shortly, he and his wife who was pregnant went into the forest to lands unkwown and never seen again. In 1563, the Neptunian minority burst through the castle gates after learning the truth of what happened during the war in 910 CE. After that, the kingdom was torn apart. The crabs, neptunians, and Plankton ruled various times. The average length of time each race ruled was about five to ten years by the 1650s. Then another race came. The Planktonians came from the north, Neptunians from the west, Crabs from the east, and now starfish and snails from the south west who were called “starsnails”. In 1655, King Amoeba came to Kingshire and invaded the Neptunians who won a recent war. The Starsnail dynasty ruled from 1658 to 1701. After that the fish peasants came from the southeast of Bikini Bottom arrived in 1710 to live there. Amazingly, this race did not even wish to rule the land. But after the 23rd war in 1731, the fish couldn't take it anymore. The end of Kingshire Between 1732 to 1738, fish and "refugee races" ( peasant crabs, neptunians, Planktonians) fought against the four powers. The rulers all moved east and power went to the peasants. At around 1800, they founded the Western Republic of Bikini Gulch. Sadly, Dead Eye Gulch, grandson of King Planktomor XLI it some 20 years later. Way of Life In the early days, most people lived in small one-room cottages. They were made with stone or clay and had a hay rooftop. These cottages used dirt for floors and carpet-like mats for bed. Natural chemicals were sprayed to keep pests and urchins away. In the palace and noble homes, life was always a luxury. Hundreds of food tables are just a common sight. Feasts were held near the palace.It was amazing. Work Most people worked as farmers. The most common thing to eat was coral and loaves, so they depended it for both food and money. Soon, meat became popular as Krabby Patties were introduced. At the time, te average income was $1,500 per soul. Education The royal family and noble men '''at the time get formal education. This changed when Queen Pearl declared "education for all" and was enforced through her son and granddaughter. However, the Planktonians erased the rule in 1564 after reconquest. Common Family Life At four o'clock in the morning, the family gets up. They go to work with the men planting and selling while the women are cooking and watching the children doing their daily chores. At seven they eat breakfast and the children go to school (depending on what year this happens) and the women and men work side by side. At ten o'clock the men go into the heart of the nearest city to sell and produce. At noon the kids return home for a one hour break and eat lunch and talk. After 3 PM, the children come home and do their homework, which is usually finished in one hour. At 6 PM, the father comes home and they eat supper. Then, various things are done until they sleep at 8 PM and the cycle restarts Famous People Krabs Dystany *King Victor IV of the Crabs, founder *King Krabs I *King Krabs II *King Krabs III *Queen Pearl I *King Fred I of Kingshire *Queen Claire I *King Krabs IV *King Krabs V *King Krabs VI *King Victor V of Kingshire *King Fred II of Kingshire *King Krabs VII *King Krabs IX *King Krabs X *King Victor VI of Kingshire *King Krabs XI *King Krabs XII *Queen Claire II *King Victor VII of Kingshire *Queen Pearl III *King Krabs XIII *King Krabs XVI *Queen Claire II *King Krabs XV *King Krabs XVI War Kings *King Planktonomor XXXIX *King Neptune I *King Krabs XVII *King Neptune I *King Krabs XVII *King Planktonomor XL *King Neptune I *King Planktonomor XL *King Neptune I *King Krabs XVIII *King Krabs XIX *King Planktonomor XLI *King Amoeba I *King Neptune I Remains Today In 1932, an expedition was taken to reveal the ruins of Bikini Bottomshire. Over the next ten years, sixteen successful expeditions brung 500+ artifacts were brung into the Bikini Bottom History Museum and New Kelp City Medival Art Museum. Today Part Of *Bikini Bottom-Ukelele Metropolian Area *Outer Bikini County *Park of Plankton *New Kelp County *Kingdom of Neptunia Details and Stats (1726) *Population: 7,873,000 *Cities: Bikini Bottomshire, Old Kelp City, Earl of Bottom, Bottomite City *GDP: $900 per soul ��poor Excerpts from "The Struggles of Krabs III" A letter to King Arnold of The Kingdom of Tiki Island by King Krabs III in 1108 CE, (Translated into Modern English) ''Deareth Sir Arnold of the Tiki,'' ''It is time we settled our differences after twenty-five years of war, terror, and sadness. I understand that my empire defeated you and killed your subjects heavily, but that was about eighty years ago. I know that you and your subjects will be angered with this letter, but please accept your forgiveness. When we want things with a high amount of envy, we take it. When we need money, we take it. This is familiar. Forgiving others is a very noble deed, and so is forgiving empires. I promise you that when I die, the entire oceans creatures' of this very planet will be granted 500 years of peace. I call for you and your empire because this deed will never be accomplished without you'' '''Sincerely, ' King Krabs III' This letter remains the most famed letter in Bikini Bottom ' ' Category:Locations Category:History Category:Percyblu Category:2015